Blood is Thicker Than Water
by omidorichan
Summary: Sirius's final fight and death scene from his own point of view.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPOLERS!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: In case I haven't said it enough, SPOILERS FOR THE 5TH BOOK AHEAD!!! . . .  
. - - - With that said, this is basically Sirius' death scene, but with more description, and Sirius' thoughts (which WERE italic, but now have little squigglies~~ before them. Simple enough, right?)  
  
Please read and review, but no flames please and thank you. (/^_^\)  
  
-----  
Blood is Thicker Than Water  
  
~I had to save him.  
  
He felt he was at the peak of his energy- truly living- as he found himself face to face with a danger that most never even dream of encountering. Adrenaline pulsated through his entire body, propping him forward into the heat of battle. _This_ is what he was born to do. _This_ is where he was supposed to be. It had been so long since he had last had his freedom, and now that he had tasted it, the longing to remain free became stronger. It filled his very being until he felt almost as if he wasn't quite human anymore, but like his consciousness was slipping into his animagus form.  
  
~Is this how Remus feels when he changes?  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Harry dodging curses coming at him from every direction. He could see Harry struggling, and each time it was a closer miss. Meanwhile the other members of the Order were boldly fighting off Death Eaters, some two at a time. As Sirius looked over at Harry, he was overcome by the strange sensation of déjà vu.  
  
~It feels great to be fighting with him again.  
  
Sirius caught sight of Dolohov pointing his want at Harry, a menacing grin on his face. He summoned together all of his strength and leapt forward, body checking the Death Eater away from Harry. He was only down for a moment, however, and was soon back up, ready to hex Sirius. Harry saw this and performed a quick "body-bind" spell on him, returning the favour.  
  
Sirius knew his priorities, and getting Harry to safety was at the top of the list. Nothing was going to happen to James' son, if he could help it.  
  
'Nice one! Now I want you to get out of-" before he could finish his sentence, a hex flew at them. Harry and Sirius narrowly avoided it, and it sped past them, hitting Tonks, and knocking her unconscious. Sirius could see that there was no time to be wasted.  
  
With all urgency, he shouted, 'Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!'  
  
~Don't give up now, we can do this.  
  
'Dear cousin, it has been a while.' Bellatrix drawled, stepping out of the shadows. Her would-be beautiful face was contorted into a look of absolute loathing, that Sirius knew was mutual. She was everything that was wrong with his life. She was his family, during his tortured childhood. She was the raving woman who was dragged past his cell by the Dementors, so many years ago in Azkaban. She was every bad memory; she was the demons inside of him.  
  
He made a silent vow that only one of them would live through this.  
  
~Blood is thicker than water. . .  
  
She struck the first blow, but Sirius was able to block it. He was no longer aware of anything around him, every sound was like the wind blowing pas this ears.  
  
Sirius never believed in fighting fire with fire. Best to put out the flames, rather than build on them.  
  
Determined not to sink to her level, he tried to stupefy her, Bellatrix however, blocked lazily. It was just a game for her.  
  
'Really, Sirius, this is no time to be noble, I thought you were smarted than that!' she said with one of her awful, girlish laughs.  
  
Sirius wiped the sweat from his eyes and reminded himself not to listen to her.  
  
'Avada kedavra.' A crimson blaze zoomed toward Sirius' face, but he ducked; he had been expecting that.  
  
Bellatrix grinned, she liked a challenge, but she was also anxious to finish him off so she could get the Prophecy from the Potter boy.  
  
In the back of his mind, Sirius was vaguely aware of someone yelling about Dumbledore. It didn't matter- this fight was between himself and Bellatrix.  
  
~. . .but doesn't the heart control the blood?  
  
'Come on, you can do better than that!' Sirius taunted, and was surprised to hear himself laughing. Sirius Black had always been reckless, and so he remained, laughing in the face of death.  
  
Pride cometh before a fall, dear cousin, Bellatrix thought to herself. Her master had always taught her to never let success inflate her confidence. She was vain, yes, cruel and haughty, but she never slipped because of an ego.  
  
'Avada kedavra.' Bellatrix's words were barely audible, but they didn't need to be, because in them she threw every ounce of hate she felt for Sirius.  
  
~She hit my heart.  
  
Sirius knew what was happening. He felt the absolute cold, the unbearable heat. The infinite sadness, the eternal joy. He felt them leave him just as suddenly as that had come. For a split second he had seen the Dark and the Light.  
  
The entire room went silent as he fell, as if someone had pushed the mute button, and played everything in slow motion.  
  
Sirius saw James staring at him with disbelief. Why, he wondered, it's not so hard to understand.  
  
~James, I'm dying.  
  
The thought brought a smile to his lips. It was all right- he could no longer see the tears streaming down the faces of those who loved him, nor could he hear Harry screaming his name.  
  
~James, you're dead too.  
  
Black fabric closed all around his body and he fell into the ominous world beyond. The fog had been lifted from his soul.  
  
~I had to save you, James, but you already died; I thought you had come back to me.  
  
Bellatrix had watched it all with a sickening, cold sense of satisfaction. She was a bit disappointed, too. Her master had told her that nothing is worse than death. Nothing. Though she never said it, that was the one thing that she disagreed with him on. She had seen what happened to the Longbottoms and it felt more fulfilling to her than this. They were still alive, and each day would be a new loss, a new lifetime they could never life. Sirius felt nothing- to her knowledge- and nothing is exactly that. Nothing.  
  
~Blood may be thicker than water, but the ties that bind me to my friends are stronger than stone.  
  
'Goodbye dear cousin.'  
  
-----  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing! I would like to say that people have pointed out to me that Avada Kedavra is green, not red (which I am pretty sure is the colour of the spell Bellatrix used the second time as well). Perhaps it is a different colour for different people (not unlike the Patronus)? I assumed she used that Unforgivable because the way Miss Rowling described it, I thought he was dead the very instant it hit him. But this is just my interpretation!  
  
Um. . . so, review please! ^_^ And ~SIRIUS IS THE BEST~ 


End file.
